


Intrusion

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nanny keeps checking on her long after the rest of the house goes to sleep.





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own '101 Dalmatians' nor am I profiting off this.

Nanny checks on her long after the rest of the house quiets. The puppies are still alive. Even their runt is still breathing and rooting around. Pongo slumbers through their squeaks and sniffs, peaceful with his new family. 

Nanny appears in the doorway, a plump ghost in her long nightgown and silvery white hair. 

“Forgive my intrusions,” she whispers, scanning the room for something to do, “The excitement of the evening has me awake. Do you need anything?”

Rest. A peaceful rest without puppies rooting and Pongo snoring in her ear, or Nanny popping in. 

She accepts a pat on the head.


End file.
